metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Xamthos
}} thumb|Lo que te pasaría si ofendes a Metroid Hola a Todos soy Stricknit un usuario registrado desde el 19 de octubre, tengo 2 años colaborando en la wiki xD, pero ne he estado mucho tiempo conectado en ella por el colegio DX. aunque actualmente sip xP ahora e Terminado Metroid Other M en modo dificil xD!!!. Significado de Mi nombre Bueno la verdad es algo raro pero mi nombre se me ocurrió con el conjunto de las palabras ''Strike (golpe) y Night (noche) así que seria Golpe de la Noche.. (cualquier parentesco con Pokémon es pura coincidencia xD) Mi Historia Inicie en Metroidover el 19 de octubre de 2008 siendo mi primer articulo creado Pogo, después de eso me comunique frecuentemente con Metrox y me dedique a la colaboracion de articulos , después de cierto tiempo logre crear un articulo destacado la "mera-mera" de Dark Samus y me cierto honrado por eso así que seguí editando y colaborando.. en cierto punto del 2009 estuve ausente por vasto tiempo en la wiki debido a asuntos del colegio esto siguió aunque igual seguía colaborando cuando podía. fue en septiembre del 2010 cuando volví a Metroidover con bastante animo y me dedique por completo a la wiki xD, tambien e conocido a grandes usuarios como Zolovian, Brayan Sneider, Lizerlig y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi buen amigo Adicto al Phazon * También aprovecho de mandarle mis saludos a Karring un ex-usuario que colaboraba de una manera genial ¿que te habrá pasado amigo?.. objetivos *Crear un articulo Destacado.. *Lograr ser Usuario destacado. *Obtener Metroid Other M en cuanto salga. *Terminar Fan fic de Metroid Proyecto K.R.O.N.O.S. *lograr ser un Reversor. *Conseguir los logros de Metroid Other M *Conseguir un logro de Platino. *Ganar Metroid Other M en Modo Difícil *Conseguir un Logro de "Edición Afortunada" *Conseguir el logro de las 100 ediciones , (me descojone haciéndolo pero lo logre xD) *Conseguir el logro de la turbo-esfera xD. Juegos Metroid Terminados *Metroid Zero Mission (lo e perdido DX) *Metroid Prime Hunters *Metroid el original *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *Metroid Fusion *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Metroid Prime *Super Metroid *Metroid Prime Pinball *Metroid: Other M *Metroid: Other M MODO DIFICIL Mi Top 10 de enemigos * 1)Dark Samus * 2)Rhedogian * 3)Pesadilla * 4)X * 5)Polilla Ninja!! * 6)Ridley * 7)SA-X * 8)El Furby Diabólico * 9)Ojote * 10)Pirata Espacial ¿sabias que... :3 (CONSTRUYENDO) *1)¿Si lees esto es por que te estoy controlando la Mente? *2)No se que escribir en esta parte? *4)Tengo un perro salchicha? *5)El numero 3 esta escondido en una parte de mi pagina? *6)en este momento todavia no lo encuentras? *7) y todavia lo sigues buscando? *8) si buscar con CTRL + F tampoco te saldra debido a los poderes telekineticos de mi perro? *9) tengo un llaverito de samus? *10)consegui un logro de edicion afortunada pero no me entere si no despues de 1 hora debido a los errores que produce la pagina en el internet explorer? *11) recien en el 2010 puedo disfrutar al 100% Metroidover ya que consegui el Google Chrome? Mis Firmas Las Firmas que e usado por ahora: *--"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" *'Stricknit' ([[Usuario Discusión:Stricknit|'Contacto']] · [[Especial:Contributions/Stricknit|'Mis aportes']]) Mis comic-Imagenes Estas imagenes la pondre desde ahora en mis paginas de Blog xD Stricknit_Blog_Post.png|comenta o el pajarito te devora!! Archivo:Stricknit_blog_post_2.jpg|"¿Pelea?:3" Compañeros Archivo:Lizer_y_Stricknit.jpg|Lizerlig (derecha) y yo xD. Archivo:Metrox_y_Stricknit.jpg|Metrox y Stricknit Archivo:Zolovian_y_Stricknit_xD.jpg|Zolovian y Stricknit derrotados en un combate xD Archivo:Asater_y_Stricknit_xD_2_.jpg|Cazador Asater y Stricknit Premios Algunas Imagenes con las que Aporte en la Wiki xP Desbrachian 2.jpg Cazador 1.jpg Cazador 2.jpg Cazador 3.jpg Cazador 5.jpg Cazadores 2.jpg Madeline pistola hielo.jpg Peloton.jpg Metroid Mouth.jpg Adam entrando al sector 0.jpg Ridley herido.jpg Samus despidiendose de Adam.jpg Ridley 1.jpg Ridley sombra.jpg Anthony cañon de plasma.jpg Nightmare mascara.jpg Desbrachian 3.jpg Archivo:Boss_gorea.jpg Archivo:Samus_PED_suit.jpg Archivo:Rundas_batalla.jpg Archivo:Inicio_batalla_contra_rundas.jpg Archivo:Dark_Samus_absorviendo_a_Rundas.jpg Categoría:Usuarios